


To The Ones Who Oppose The Light

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Series: A Tribute.... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Good Villains, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan, Loki, Jim Moriarty, and Erik Lehnsherr appear in an odd room with a note that tells them that they must figure out what they have in common to return to their worlds. What is it that can connect a morally ambiguous superhuman, a Norse god of mischief and fire, a psychopath who is the world's only consulting criminal, and a mutant leader of the side that wants the humans dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ones Who Oppose The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a weird Vine last night with a ton of villains, so I decided to play with them.  
> Song I was listening to, if you are interested: Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless

Khan was rather confused. He had been in the cells of the Enterprise, awaiting the chaos that he knew would come only moments ago. Now, he was in a place that looked like a forest, with what looked like a bar in the middle of a clearing. He heard other breathing and turned to look. He saw a man dressed in black, green, and gold armor of some kind, with shoulder-length black hair, and the bearing of a royal. It was obvious that he was not of Khan's time or world, not that that meant much.

Loki was also confused. He had been in the cells of Asgard only seconds ago, not that he was complaining. At least here, Loki could feel his magic properly. In the cells, they took his magic away, and that felt like ripping off an arm. Looking around, he saw that there was another with him, dressed all in black with slicked back hair, eyes that changed color, and very high cheekbones. This man was not human.

Jim Moriarty was angry. He had just finished faking his death and watching Sherlock fake his, which was amusing. Now, he was in some kind of blasted forest with two people who were obviously not human, and held themselves like royalty. Then, he noticed the alcohol. He did love a good scotch.

Khan and Loki exchanged amused glances at the other man's antics, having heard everything he had said previously while he was thinking out loud.

Erik Lehnsherr, also called Magneto, was not enjoying this. He had only just been breaking Emma Frost out of prison, and now he was in a forest with two tall, weirdly dressed people (though he really couldn't talk) and a shorter man already over by the bar in the middle of a clearing.

Moriarty, reaching for the scotch, noticed a piece of paper on the bar. Reading it, he brings it over to the other three men, who were still just standing there like idiots.

The note read, _"If you want to be returned to each of your own worlds and timelines, you must figure out what you have in common. It shouldn't be that hard."_

"It appears we must talk to each other if we want to continue with what we were doing previously," Khan stated, passing the message around.

"You know, you look a lot like Sherlock. You even sound like him. How odd," Moriarty mused.

"Who is this Sherlock?" Khan asked, curious now.

"Oh, he's just a man, a brilliant one, but a man nonetheless. He solves crimes in London, many of which I commit. It has become something of a game for us," Moriarty replied.

"So, you are a criminal?" Loki broke in.

"The world's only consulting criminal, and proud of it!" Moriarty somehow managed a flourish without spilling his drink.

"I suppose that I could be considered a criminal as well, as I have killed people," Khan mused.

"I as well," Loki reflected.

"And I," Erik spoke for the first time.

"Whoops! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I am Jim Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal," Moriarty introduced himself.

"I am Khan Nooneh Singh, superhuman experiment being blackmailed into fighting and now am fighting back," Khan followed.

"I am Loki, god of fire and mischief, and also a criminal, though I was being mind-controlled at the time," Loki next.

"I am Erik Lehnsherr, a mutant known as Magneto. I can control metal, and I fight for the other mutants against the humans," Erik last.

"Sounds like we are all the ones that society would consider evil and criminal. How interesting," Khan thought aloud.

Moriarty then found another note on the bar. It read,  _"Congratulations on figuring that out. You are all those seen to be evil, though, in the cases of three of you, you fight for something greater than yourself. You are those who prefer to use force to achieve your goals, instead of diplomancy, as the 'good guys' are seen to use. You are those who choose to oppose the light."_

"Every fairy tale needs a good, old-fashioned villain," Moriarty mused.

One by one, in the order they arrived, the four fighters disappeared back into their own worlds, considering the note's and Moriarty's words.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, actually. I probably got a few of them wrong, though.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gold.
> 
> Please leave suggestions on the characters that I could do tributes to as well. I do need inspiration every now and then, and I am willing to repeat characters from the previous stories in the series if you want.


End file.
